Sans, Sans, and Sans: Countdown
by Bloxanoid
Summary: Sans is throwing a party on New Years Eve, and all the Sanses are invited! With spirits running high and food plentiful as the countdown begins, can Sans keep the party under control while having a great time himself? Or will the reunion spiral out of control before the clock hits midnight? Written for the WA Holiday Challenge.


**A/N: Hey guys, it's Blox, and this here is my first entry for a Writer's Anonymous Challenge! Please note that this story is technically a prequel to the original Sans, Sans, and Sans, but you do not need to know the original story to understand this entry.**

 **For the judges: The actual content word count lies at 3,959 words the last time I checked. If you wish to check it, you may.**

 **You can read the main story before this, but I recommend that you don't because spoilers.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **In Sans, Sans, and Sans, Chapter 2…**_

" _OOH! OOH! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS AN IDEA!"_

" _What is it you fucking little maniac?"_

" _LETS ALL HANG OUT AT LAZY ME'S PLACE!"_

" _WHAT?" shouted literally everyone else._

" _Are you insane?" asked Ink. "Remember the last time that happened?"_

* * *

 _About two years before the events of Sans, Sans, and Sans…_

Sans slammed his ketchup bottle down as he checked the clock behind the bar; seven twenty. The others would be arriving soon, and he wasn't sure if he prepared enough for the occasion.

"i dunno grillbz, i'm kinda nervous 'bout this," he muttered, talking to the bartender, Grillby, who owned the pub Sans was currently in. The fire that was Grillby's head flared up momentarily before he returned to scrubbing a plate with a towel.

"Sans…it's just a party," muttered Grillby, grabbing more soap.

"i think the others may be underwhelmed!" shouted Sans, standing up and looking around frantically.

"Wow…that's new…" Sans could taste the sarcasm in Grillby's voice.

"haha, nice one grillby." Sans took another swig of the bottle before swiveling his head to look out the door; sure enough, the snowfall that Mettaton had predicted was coming down.

"I still don't see what you have to worry about," remarked the bartender, putting the now clean plate down and picking up a glass.

"grillbz, i totally beefed it up! i told them i rented _all_ of snowdin for the night, there would be lots of food, and _everyone_ would be there."

"Well…is that all true?"

"yea."

"Then what are you afraid of? Besides wrecking the entire town, I mean. You're Sans; they're expecting to be underwhelmed. It's going to be hard to underwhelm anyone."

"that's easy for you to say."

Sans' phone started shaking in his left hoodie pocket, so he picked it up and checked the caller id. Sure enough, it was Ink, one of his best buds from across the multiverse, known as one of the main defenders of alternate timelines. He put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter.

"hey ink, what's up?"

" _Wow, Sans, you actually answered,"_ spoke the voice, _"I've picked up the others and we'll be there soon."_

Sans looked to Grillby nervously before turning back to the phone.

"how soon?"

" _About forty seconds. See ya then."_

The phone buzzed as Ink hung up from the other side, leaving a stunned Sans sitting stupidly on a barstool.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" exclaimed Grillby.

Sans broke out of his daze and winked at Grillby, giving him dual finger-guns in the process while he walked back towards the door.

"of course grillbz. i'm counting on ya for some good food."

"…K…"

Sans turned away from Grillby as he stepped into the icy cold of Snowdin, the soft breeze blowing against his skull, and the rustling of party decorations in his ears. This was going to be the biggest New Year's party ever, and Sans was going to make sure everything went smoothly.

He gave a lazy smile as he walked through the fresh snow, hands in his pockets, making his way towards the entrance of Snowdin. Renting the _entire town_ was no easy task (it required lots of bribing), and he was not going to waste this opportunity like he did with everything else.

Sans took a deep breath as a puddle of ink materialized in a pile of snow just a few feet to his right. Climbing out of the puddle was himself, donning a brown scarf, an arsenal of vials, and a giant paintbrush. He held a tin-foiled wrapped Tupperware in his free hand, using the paintbrush as a walking stick.

"ink, buddy old pal, how's it going?" chirped Sans, putting up his usual lazy façade.

"Eh," replied Ink, "keeping the multiverse in balance, protecting the AUs, you know…the usual."

Sans peeked his head around Ink and looked at the puddle, which remained in the snow.

"who ya bringing with you?"

Ink chuckled as he stepped to the side to let Sans see the puddle. Out of the puddle jumped a couple more Sanses, one wearing mainly light blue and the other dark red.

"MWEH HEH HEH! IT IS I, THE MAGINIFCENT SANS! I HAVE BROUGHT TACOS!" Blueberry, also known as Blue, originated from a timeline where Sans and his brother, Papyrus, swapped personalities as well as roles in their story. As a result, he tended to be the most energetic of the Sanses.

The dark red Sans rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Heh. For once I'm actually glad to go somewhere," said Edge, a Sans from a universe where everything wasn't so…good.

Sans almost dropped his smile as he looked at Edge, who looked around with a maniacal glint in his eye sockets.

"huh, didn't to expect to see you here, edge," laughed Sans, sticking his hand out. Edge stuffed a paper bag into Sans' hand and walked off.

"Here's my food," said Edge. "Now where's the booze?"

Sans peered into the paper bag and turned towards Edge.

"you brought heat-up dumplings?"

Edge turned and gave a shrug, his golden tooth showing.

"Hey, you said bring food. You never said what."

"GIVE ME THE FOOD! I'LL PUT IT AT GRILLBY'S!"

Sans and Ink both gave their corresponding food to Blue, who happily skipped down the path towards the pub. Sans let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head; looks like he had his work cut out for him, and it wasn't even ten minutes in. His pity party was interrupted when Ink put his hand on Sans' right shoulder, his eyes in the shape of stars.

"Sans, just relax and have some fun, okay? The others would appreciate it."

Sans laughed and winked, closing his left eye.

"of course ink."

Sans turned back to the Snowdin sign while Ink ran down to go and find Edge before he tried to spike the drinks with whatever alcohol he brought. He brushed off his jacket and smiled, looking blankly out towards the forest. For the next thirty minutes, Sans greeted his visitors, trying to crack a pun whenever possible and reminding people to put their food in Grillby's pub. Some of his favorite Sanses were here, bringing a smile to his face.

Just when he thought everyone had arrived, Sans turned, startled, hearing several footsteps in the snow. Who the mystery visitor was surprised him.

"error?"

"W-What is i-it Classic…" Error gave Sans a huge scowl as his glitches and error signs intensified. Error was _not_ a good guy, aiming to take out as many of the AUs as he could. Ink was his opposite, and whenever the two met, all hell tended to break loose.

"Hey C-C-Classic, wake up! Can't a S-Sans just have f-f-fun for once?"

Sans blinked a couple times, realizing Error was serious, and frowned.

"wait…you're _not_ here to crash the party?"

"Y-Yes?"

"oh…sorry, then come on in. put your food in grillby's, the others are…i don't even know."

"Heh, you've really g-g-got yourself into a r-r-real pickle, huh Classic?"

"sure, whatever you say error."

Sans stuck his hands into his pockets as he walked to rejoin the others, Error slightly ahead. As he neared Grillby's, he began to hear the chatter and laughter amongst the other Sanses, bringing a bit of relief to Sans.

As he followed Error into the pub, the entire building went silent as they put their eyes on the AU destroyer himself.

"U-Uh…" stammered an already nervous Error, "Hi e-everybody?" He gave the crowd an awkward wave, making Sans do an internal facepalm in his mind. Instantly, the building was filled with cries of protest and outrage.

" _Hey, who invited HIM to the party?!"  
"I just wanted to have fun today!"  
"Someone slap me."_

Ink stepped forward from the crowd and pointed the tip of his paintbrush at Error.

"Error, I am _not_ letting you crash this party!" he shouted, readying his stance. Sans shoved past Error and stood in front of him, shocking Ink.

"relax ink, he's actually here for the party." He turned his head and looked at Error.

"for once."

Ink reluctantly pointed his paintbrush away and looked directly at Sans.

"This is your party Sans, and this is your place. Just know that if _he_ does anything, at this point it isn't my responsibility."

The conversations between the Sanses slowly returned until the noise was indistinguishable from before. Error put his food on the table and smiled at Sans.

"T-Thanks Classic for covering m-me there…I know I-I'm not the m-m-most reliable…"

Sans shrugged.

"hey, everyone deserves a second chance, or in your case, a three thousand six-hundred forty-seventh chance."

"Wow…t-thanks?"

Error walked into the crowd, but everywhere he went the Sanses moved apart to give him space, creating an extremely awkward atmosphere.

"ugh, i'ma go see what's going on at my place."

Sans exited the pub and teleported to his house, where the lights were on and playful laughter could be heard. He quickly checked his phone before entering; eight thirty. Only three and a half more hours.

As he opened the door, he was instantly confronted with a flying TK, a kid version of Sans from a dimension where he could travel through time.

"Hey Sans, HEADS UP!"

"what the-."

Sans narrowly ducked out of the way as TK flew out of the house and into the snow.

"AAAAAND TEAM MAGNIFICENT SANS WINS THE GAME!"

Sans looked up to see Blue on the balcony, jumping in triumph and high-fiving a couple other Sanses as Edge slumped against the wall in defeat.

"Ugh, I didn't think I could lose at TK Ball…" He instantly stood up when he saw Sans standing right next to him, looking at him curiously.

"The fuck you're looking at?"

"nothing, sorry…what is tk ball?"

Edge snorted and blinked his glowing red eye back into existence.

"Glad ya asked. It's where we use TK as a projectile and try to get him through the other person's doorway only using telekinesis and non-lethal bones."

"wait…wouldn't that cause a mess?"

"Look around ya Sans."

Sans turned away from Edge and saw that his entire living room was trashed, except for one sofa where Alter, the fatherly figure version of Sans, was sitting, reading a book. Sans was about to mention the mess, but Alter instantly held up his hand without lifting his eyes.

"I tried, Sans. I even used hot pockets. It wasn't enough."

Sans' eyes disappeared when he heard the news. Alter's hot pockets were the stuff; how did they _not_ work?

"welp, might as well give this shot."

Edge let loose a huge bellow and grinned.

"Heh, you're on my team, Sans, since Science doesn't want to play another round."

Sans looked on the couch and saw Science!Sans, a robot mechanic with a quirky smile and a mean sense of humor, sitting next to Alter while reading his own book. He didn't see Science as the sports type…but whatever, it's a party anyways.

Sans was shoved to the side as TK stumbled into the room, wiping snow off his winter jacket in the process.

"Okay guys…who's ready for another round?!"

"MWEH HEH HEH!" cheered Blue from above, "TEAM MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL WIN AGAIN!"

"in your dreams kid."

TK proceeded to curl up into a ball, Edge levitating him using telekinesis.

"Remember Sans, anything goes, except for killing, making physical contact, and sneezing."

"that's a lot of things edge."

"Don't care."

Edge wound up his arm and threw TK at the opposing doorframe, but TK was stopped about an inch from the door by Blue, who looked at Edge, shocked.

"MWEH! NOT BAD! HAVE A TASTE OF THIS!"

Blue launched TK straight at Sans, who teleported out of the way and put up a bone wall in front of the door. TK bounced off of the bone, off the ground, and off the ceiling, rumbling the house with every hit.

"Woah, woah WOAAAAH!" TK flew into Sans' room with a resounding confetti blast.

"Nice one Sans." Edge offered Sans a fist bump, but he declined.

"nah, let's get this game over with."

The two teams traded points multiple times, TK continuously being thrown around the house, making more of a mess every time, until it was tied up, ten to ten.

"MWEH HEH HEH! MATCH POINT!"

"you're on."

Blue served TK with alarming speed, the kid Sans flying faster than Sans had seen during the rest of the game. Edge narrowly redirected TK's speed up, Sans proceeding to use bones like a tennis racket to smack him towards Blue's team.

"Hold up, I got it!" An orange-colored Sans blocked TK with a Gaster Blast, shooting him right at the doorway.

"nope." Sans summoned a ramp, TK landing at a perfect angle and launching right back at Blue.

"MWEH HEH!" Blue summoned a giant glowing bone while pretending to hold a baseball bat. Edge's eyes disappeared as he saw Blue wind up.

"Aw fuck-."

"MWWWWEEEEEH! SUPER EPIC SMACKDOWN!" Blue swung his theoretical baseball bat, smashing TK with the giant bone.

"Ohhhh my GOOOOOOOOD!" shouted TK. Sans and Edge both dove for cover as TK ricocheted off the walls, only a blur. Alter and Science had turned the couch over as a barricade, and Blue and his team were hiding behind the rails. Pans clashed, paintings fell, rocks flew, and glass cracked as the unstoppable projectile wrecked Sans' house.

"Holy fuck, I didn't think he'd actually use that!" shouted Edge, trying to direct some orders over the chaos. Sans and Edge watched as TK slammed into the orange Sans, throwing him against the wall.

"MAN DOWN! WE HAVE A MAN DOWN!" Blue ran over to his downed comrade and checked his condition as Sans and Edge both jumped out from behind their cover and focused their energy on TK.

"GUYS!" screamed TK, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

TK glowed purple as the combined power of Sans and Edge finally slowed him to a halt, TK flopping to the ground in the process.

"Please…remind me…never…to do that…again…"

"not tonight bud." Sans pat TK on the head before looking around his house. Everything was trashed, the kitchen was a mess, there was pillow fluff everywhere, and who knows what happened in his room.

"ugh…looks like i have some cleaning to do later." He took a glimpse at his phone a third time; ten thirty. Not much longer. Thank goodness.

"Looks like nobody won," laughed Edge, slapping Sans on the back. "We should really do that again sometime."

"yeah…sure."

Sans jumped four feet in the air as someone rang the doorbell from the outside.

"Hold up Sans, let's see what happens."

The two stood there as the one ring morphed into an incessant pounding on the door.

"ugh, geez, i'll get it!"

Sans shambled over and opened the door to find Ink standing outside.

"Heeeeeey Saaans, whatscha doinnnn?" He was leaning against the outside of the house, both of his eyes purple swirls. He held a cup with fruit punch in his hand.

"um…ink…what are you doing here?"

"I just scwaanted to see whatschyou're doing…" He stumbled and nearly fell over, but he used his paintbrush to stop his fall.

Sans turned his head slowly to Edge, who was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"edge…did you spike the punch?"

Edge instantly stopped laughing and sat up.

"Pffffffff, no, actually. But this is fucking hilarious! Whoever did it used something strong…or put a lot in."

Edge walked over to Ink and tapped him softly in the head. Ink stumbled back, rolled down the steps, and faceplanted in the snow.

"damn…he's definitely gone."

"Heh. Honestly I might go sober tonight _solely_ so I can remember this."

The two each grabbed one of Ink's shoulders, dragging him in the snow back to Grillby's pub, where the chatter was still bright as ever. Except…it was all slurred.

"Aw fuck, everyone's drunk!" shouted Edge, quickly pulling out his phone. Ink slumped to the ground and burped, making Sans let go of Ink as well.

"edge…what are you doing?"

"Duh, filming this to put on the Undernet!"

"hehe, good one. i'll take you up on that."

Sans pulled out his phone and joined Edge as they walked around the room, pointing their phones at the various Sanses. The air smelled of alcohol, and nobody could seem to stand in one place without bumping into someone else. Sans and Edge chuckled the entire time as they spent several minutes filming everyone's drunk behavior.

Sans and Edge shoved their way to the bar, where Grillby was leaning on the wall, watching the chaos unfold.

"eyyyyy, grillbz. how's it going?"

Grillby stared at Sans blankly.

"Business is good but…this will be a mess to clean up." One of the Sanses vomited on the floor, almost as if it was on cue.

"no kiddin, huh?"

"Hey, Grillby," began Edge, "do you know who spiked the punch?"

Grillby lifted his arm and pointed a finger out into the crowd.

"…Him…"

Sans traced Grillby's finger until it landed smack dab one of the only non-drunk people in the room; Error.

"AWWWW MAN! This is fucking amazing!" Edge pointed his phone at Error, Sans following right behind him. Error turned towards the two, startled, and smiled.

"H-H-Hey guys…I'm e-e-enjoying the p-party," he stammered, the black glitches flying around his body.

"Cut to the chase Error," said Edge, "did you or did you not spike the punch?"

Error leaned in to the two.

"…Y-Yup."

Edge gave Error a huge slap on the back and smiled.

"HEYYYY! Now THAT'S what I'm talking about Error! Way to get slightly closer to being on my good side!"

"heh, niiiice."

Sans eyes passed over the clock behind the bar; one hour until midnight. If he could just hang on until then…

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A high-pitched scream suddenly blasted all the eardrums in the room, making all eyes go towards the front, where Ink was standing on a table, holding his Tupperware.

"Ohhhhmygod….schombody…somebody ate all the COOKIES!" He ripped off the tin foil, revealing only one cookie left. Gasps ensued.

"I made like….I dunno…a lot." Ink chuckled and looked at at the cookies.

"But I'm pretty sure I made more than one…did I?" He scratched his head and looked up, making everyone laugh.

" _So this is what Ink's like when he's drunk."  
"I wanted cookies!"  
"Whoever spiked it, amazing job to them."_

"Doesn't matter…I know whooo ate them!" Ink pointed haphazardly at Error. "It was him!"

Nobody gasped; nobody was surprised.

"U-Uh…guilty!" Error held his hands up and ran out of the door, Ink stumbling after him.

"Y-Yooou aren't getting away thischtime, Errror!"

" _ **YEAH! NOT THIS TIME!"**_

The entire crowd of Sans ran out the door and pursued Error, leaving a shocked Sans and Edge watching the conflict.

"hurry, before it gets worse."

"Ugh…fine."

By the time the two had arrived at the mob and Edge put away his phone, Ink had already drawn a giant blue balloon filled with…something. The Sans' at his house had decided to join the commotion as well, drawing further attention to the showdown.

"I-Ink…" began Error. "Those c-c-cookies were too g-g-good!"

"You could have left schomemore for the rrresst of us, you traaaitor!" Ink gestured to the balloon.

"I filled this with two-and-a-half tons of geeeeel deodorant!"

One of the Sans walked up to the balloon and sniffed it.

"Hm, smells fruity."

Ink used telekinesis to bring the balloon over Error's head.

"Giiive us back the cookies, and I'll sppaaare you from this."

"W-What," Error snickered, "you w-want me to v-v-vomit them up?"

"No, that's gross!"

"Then y-you're in the wrong business kid."

Alarmed, Sans and Edge jumped between the two opposites and held up their hands.

"stop! you're just going to make this worse and ruin the party!"

"Uh…I'm just here cuz he wanted me to help! And I can film this!" Edge laughed as he took out his phone and pointed it everywhere, the crowd going wild whenever he passed over their faces.

"Heeees the one who ruined the…party!" Ink pointed at Error, who stared at Ink, not giving a single inch.

"I'm n-n-not giving in Ink."

Sans turned his head slightly and whispered to Edge.

"hey, got any tricks up your sleeve?"

"Yeah, actually. Remember those dumplings! Those weren't dumplings, hehe. Well, they were, but they're actually explosives." Edge pulled the paper bag from his hoodie.

"We can create some destruction if you want."

"eh…last resort maybe."

"Y-You kids can't staahp me!" shouted Ink, slowly advancing towards Error. "I am Inktale Sans, the AU moderaaator, and I'm more powwwwerrful than any of you!"

"maybe now's the time for that backup plan."

Edge held up the dumplings at Ink and backed up towards Error.

"I have explosive dumplings! If you go any further, I'll be forced to us it!"

"edge! i said _maybe_!"

"Welp, too late to go back now!"

"MWEH HEH HEH!" shouted Blue from the background. "I HAVE THIS FIRE HYDRANT THAT WILL HELP TOO!"

"Blueberry, please don't mess with the utilities," scolded Alter. Blue didn't seem to listen.

Sans grabbed his head and closed his eyes. Everything was spiraling out of control…nothing could be stopped…what was he to do…

"ENOUGH!" shouted Sans. The entire crowd went silent.

"this is my place, my party, you go by _my_ rules. understood? so no more deodorant, no more explosives, and no fire hydrants!"

A disgruntled agreement spread throughout the crowd.

"good. now it's less than five minutes to midnight. go get ready."

As the crowd slowly dispersed, Ink brought himself back down to the ground, looking at Error.

"Soooorry, Error. My faaaault."

"I-It's okay Ink. Shouldn't have eaten those cookies."

Sans exhaled a deep sigh of relief as the situation slowly defused. Edge stood next to him, dissatisfied.

"Man…I wish that was more interesting."

Time slowed down as Ink tripped and fell on his face, losing his grip on the balloon. As it tumbled downwards towards Error, Edge, thinking that Ink went back on the agreement, lit the paper bag on fire and threw it at the balloon.

"A'vast, laddies!" he shouted, covering his ears for the blast.

"MWEH HEH HEH! TASTE THIS THEN!" Blue used telekinesis and blew water straight out of the fire hydrant right at the balloon. Sans watched, dumbfounded, as the water, flaming bag of dumplings, and giant balloon hurtled towards each other.

"aaaawww fuuuu-."

 **KAAAABOOOOOOOOM!**

Sans dug his feet into the snow and covered his face with his arms as a shockwave of water, fire, balloon debris, and gel deodorant pummeled his body at a high speed. He saw Edge to his right, doing something similar, but holding his phone up to film the entire process.

When the dust cleared, nobody moved, nobody made a sound, and the _entire town_ was covered in blue gel. Where Error was once standing, a black pile of debris stood; he must have teleported away. All Sans could smell was the overwhelming scent of fruit salad.

Sans looked at his arms, which dripped with the blue stuff.

"everyone… **GET OUT!** "

After Sans and Grillby forced the entire commune of Sanses (with the exception of Edge and Blue) out of Snowdin Town, the group began their long and arduous cleanup. At about seven in the morning, they had cleaned the town as much as possible. The fruity scent didn't seem to go away.

"MWEH! SORRY ABOUT THE DESTRUCTION LAZY ME!" shouted Blue. Edge instead shook his head and smiled.

"Honestly…that was the most fun I've had in a _long_ time. Thanks Sans." The two shook hands.

"man…i'm in for it when papyrus comes back."

Sans laughed as he returned to his house. Even though nothing went to plan, one thing was for sure; that was one night he would _never_ forget.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the story! Whether if you came from WA or you just found it on just in, I want to thank you for taking the time to read my entry. It really does mean a lot.**

 **I must say though; this was one doozy of a story to write. In terms of the competition, my first instinct was try and find a way to insert a themed side-story in a place where it would fit into the main plot of one of my pre-existed stories. I was lucky enough to find a place in** _ **Sans, Sans, and Sans**_ **where a side-story would fit while still following the required theme.**

 **If you guys enjoyed this story, you should check out the original** _ **Sans, Sans, and Sans**_ **, the link to which can be found on my profile.** _ **Splintered Bonds**_ **and** _ **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Down to the Bone**_ **are also in active development, the former in the Pokémon fandom and the latter a crossover between Undertale and Pokémon. Feel free to check them out as well.**

 **If there's any constructive criticism or tips that you have for me,** _ **please**_ **feel free to leave a review! This is my first contest entry for Writer's Anonymous, and seeing that writing is one of my weaker skills, I would be happy to take any advice over my entries.**

 **I hope you all have a happy holiday!**

 **-Blox**


End file.
